


A Moment Under The Stars

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur is determined to spend a little time with Molly shortly after little Ronald is born. With a little persuasion, he could hopefully get his wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Under The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> JKR owns the Harry Potter fandom, I do not. I am making no money from this story. Thanks to AnnHarrisForever for being my wonderful beta.

"Molly?" Arthur called out, making his way towards the kitchen. When he entered he saw Molly sitting at the table, cuddling their new born, Ronald.

"Oh, Arthur, how was work?"

He walked over, bending down to plant a kiss on her forehead. "It was all right. Bit of a mess with the Travers situation, but nothing I can't handle." He looked down at Ronald, who was sleeping peacefully, and smiled. "How's my little man today?"

"He's doing good, finally sleeping. Can't believe how big he is already." Molly bent down, kissing Ron's nose.

"Well, Molly, I was actually hoping that we could maybe do something tonight, just the two of us," Arthur said, rather nervously. It seemed that they didn't really go out that much, and with having a new baby, they barely got to spend any time together at all. So he had planned a picnic, out in the back yard, just for them.

"Oh, Arthur, I don't know. What if something happens? I don't really feel comfortable just leaving the kids…" Molly trailed off, worry etched on her face.

"Molly dear, we'll just be going out into the backyard. The Burrow will always be in our eyesight. And besides, Bill is nine now, I'm sure he can make sure that everyone goes to bed on time."

"Oh, I don't know. If something were to happen-"

"Then I'll call for help, Mum!" Bill answered, standing in the doorway. He looked at his parents, Charlie standing behind him.

"Bill, sweetie, you shouldn't eavesdrop on adults," Molly chastised her son.

"But Mum, you should go out with Dad. You two are never alone because you're always watching us. I can watch over Ron and the others," Bill insisted.

Molly still looked unsure.

"And if anything goes wrong, I'll let you know, Mum, promise."

Molly glanced at Arthur and that was all it took. "Okay," she whispered, nodding her head.

"Perfect. Go put Ron in bed, then we'll go out back," Arthur said, swiftly kissing her.

Molly nodded, disappearing upstairs moments later.

"Now you two take good care of things, alright?" Arthur asked, looking at Bill and Charlie. They both nodded, eager to show their parents they could be responsible.

Molly came down a few minutes later. "Okay," she said, placing her hand in his.

Arthur beamed at her. It seemed that time had only made his wife lovelier. Holding hands, they made their way to the back garden, where a picnic was set up. Candles floated in the air and soft music played in the background, setting the scene perfectly.

"Oh Arthur, it's so beautiful," Molly gushed, sending her husband an appreciative look.

"Just like you," he whispered, before kissing her firmly on the lips.

The two of them sat down, enjoying the cheese, crackers, and wine that Arthur had lain out. They spent hours just talking, spending time with one another.

Molly and Arthur were now lying on the blanket, staring up at the stars. Their hands were linked together, holding each other tightly.

It had been so long since the two of them had spent any quality time together, but being here together made up for all the lost time. They had been through so much together… the War, the death of their family members, even the growth of their family. She didn't know what was in store for them next, but she knew they'd face it together.

"We'll make it through this," he whispered, reading her thoughts about the War.

Turning over, Molly smiled at him sadly. "I love you, Arthur."

"I love you too, Mollywobbles," he replied, his soft voice sending chills down her spine.

Their lips met, causing sparks to erupt between them. This was the first time in months they had been able to get a moment alone.

* * *

Nine months later, Ginevra Molly Weasley was born.


End file.
